Dead Air
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: (Ch.2 Up)Danny always thought being half ghost was the least of his worries.But what happens when Weird things start to happen and all clues point to the new girl at school?(Danny Phantom)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is my first Danny Phantom fic,I only seen the first eppy but I've had this idea way before the show started.I don't own Danny Phantom,Butch Hartman does..All I own is the story and plot and my character,Dark Phantom. Well Dark is NOT a mary-sue so don't get onto me about that.Okay? Thanks. - xSapphireChanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dead Air  
  
by xSapphireChanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Theres Nothing As Deadly And Evil...As The Innocent One...  
  
Black manicured nails clicked almost silently on the metal side table of the totally pure white room.On the autopsy table a pair of green eyes stared blankly at the black screen of a moniter that loomed before it.The green eyes belonged to a woman -- One in about her early twenties.Long,black hair cascading down over a ghostly white dress. The room was about as white enough to actually match it.  
  
The door silently swung open as The woman's head turned to the side to see a man,Her same age standing in the door way.His black hair framing a thin,pale face with maddening red eyes.The man smirked in satisfaction at the woman before stepping over to her and taking a small glance at the small moniter that loomed before her.Before long,Green text seemed to flash over the once blank screen.  
  
"How is the subject doing,Alise?"  
  
The man asked,The woman..Formally known as Alise turned her attention back to the moniter for a few moments and then turning her attention to the man standing before her.A small smirk playing on her lips as she rose up into a sitting posistion,Her black nails now typing at rapid speed now,No longer clicking against the metal table as they once were.  
  
"It's Soon going to be ready."  
  
Was all Alise said as she fixed her attention on the moniter and continued the rapid dis-placement of typing. The man nodded smirking as he turned away and walked towards the other side of the room,Where a lone machine sat.A bright red button was the biggest.Taking a look around he punched the red button.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile On Earth....  
  
"Your so Puny,Fenton!I could smash you in a heart beat!"  
  
Dash said smirking,Gripping Danny by the front of his usual white shirt,Danny was writhering in the Jock's grasp.Why did it had to be now that he always got picked on? He'd show Dash..Only if it weren't such a big deal..About being a half phantom.Dash smirked,His grip tightening.Nearly choking Danny.  
  
"Leave him alone,Dash."  
  
Dash looked over to see Sam and Tucker,Standing there glaring straight at him. A small smirk playing on Dash's lips as his grip loosened and dropped the 14 year old half phantom to the floor before turning his attention to the two standing there.  
  
"Heh,I'm sooo Scared.Looks like Danny's GIRLFRIEND is going to kick my butt!What do I do?Ohhh What Do I Doooo?"  
  
Dash mocked before busting into another fit of laughter.This was certainly drawing alot of attention from the crowd.Sam's face burned bright red with anger as her hands clenched into fists,Her nails cutting into the flesh but she didn't care.  
  
Tucker looked awfully nervous as his attention turned to Sam,Sam looked like she was about ready to rip the Jock's head off.Tucker bit his lip,He was normally talkative but now was a good time to be quiet.When Sam was like this..All hell breaks loose.  
  
"I...AM....NOT....DANNY'S....GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sam nearly screamed at the top of her lungs,Dash blinked once,Twice before Sam grabbed him by the front of his jersy sending him tumbling back into the lockers.Dash growled but then smirked again before grabbing Sam by the chin.  
  
"Y'know?Your pretty good looking for a gothic frea-"  
  
Before Dash could finish Sam jerked away and literally slammed Dash against the locker.People were starting to gather around,Danny backed from the crowd.He knew things were about to get ugly.  
  
"Fight!Fight!Fight!"  
  
The entire group of kids kept chanting as Sam gripped Dash by the front of his shirt,Repeatedly slamming him against the locker.  
  
"S-Sam? Don't you Think Your getting O-Out of control?"  
  
Danny managed to sputter out,Sam possibly didn't hear him because before long,The crowd had silenced.Sam's grasp loosened,Blood staining her once pale hands.Dash's now motionless body falling to the floor.Blood pooling around him.  
  
Gasps echoing through the crowd as all attention turned to the gothic vegetarian,She was breathing hard.Her purple eyes darker now somehow -- Angered by something.Crimson blood still staining her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pale blue eyes snapped open as the glass cracked before collapsing to the floor.No longer inside the tank.It's blank stare could be seen..penetrating the darkness of the lab...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well theres the Prologue. I hoped you liked it.Anyway If you wondering who Dark Phantom is,Here is her description:  
  
Dark Phantom  
  
Human Name: Michelle "Dark" Reznor  
  
Phantom Apperence: Shoulder-Blade lengh dark-blue hair,Pale blue eyes,Wears a black cape over a black halter top,black skirt and black spandex and combat boots.A silver metal whip is hooked at her side.  
  
Human Apperence: Hip-lengh blonde hair,Bluish purple eyes,Wears the same black cape over a black long-sleeved dress,Has a sword hooked to a chain that wraps tightly around her waist instead of a whip.  
  
BIO: Not much is known about this female Phantom,but it has been said she has been sent to earth to destroy Danny. No one knows what her true intentions are.  
  
Author's Notes: Just to warn you,This MAYBE Danny/OC but its not gonna be some love-at-first sight problem.This story will have it's horrifying twists after all.  
  
Danny- o.o I'm being paired up with my...Enemy!?  
  
Tucker- ::makes a girly face:: Dark and Danny Sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N-  
  
Sapphire- ::smacks a hand over Tucker's mouth:: You don't want to get hurt do you?  
  
Tucker- ::shakes head frantically::  
  
Sam- o.O Erm..Stay tuned for Chapter One. ::shakes head at Sapphire and Tucker::  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter One: Dark Arrival 


	2. Dark Arrival

Author's Notes: Um thank you for reveiwing.Here's chapter one.Oh,and Midnight Dove? I didn't Plan on Danny and Dark liking each other at first sight or anything.I planned on them being major enemies for a long time until later or something.::shrugs:: Of course that's just my opinion.  
  
Tucker- x.O Yeah and your opinion is weird...  
  
Sam- Quiet Tucker! .O  
  
Tucker- ::shuts up:: o.o  
  
Sapphire- Ehhhh..Heres Chapter One.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Dark Arrival  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glass was shattered on the concrete floor,The sticky,red liqiud-like substance was still splattered over the floor.The pair of pale-blue eyes belonged to a girl,one about Danny's age.Midnight-blue hair that extended down to the shoulder blade's framing a thin,ghost white face with glowing pale blue eyes.  
  
"Success!"  
  
The man yelled lifting the goggles up and looking up from the machine.The girl grumbled and rose to her feet.Her glowing eyes fixing on the man that loomed before her,A narrowed gaze that could've cut a hole through you.Alise,watched from the other side of the lab with a silent interest.After all,When did things like this happen?  
  
"I am your creator,Lord Drakklor."  
  
The man known as Draklor quirried almost right off the bat.The girl stared straight at him,Her eye vision hazing over slightly..Was it normal? Who knew.Her eyes narrowed as she stared the mad scientist straight in the eye.  
  
Draklor looked at the girl and smirked.She needed a name.He smirked and looked at her again,This was going to be easy -- Getting rid of Danny Phantom.  
  
"Your name is Dark."  
  
Dark raised an eyebrow.Since when did anyone have that name? She just glared at him,You could've sworn her eyes would glow red.  
  
"Since when are people called,DARK?" She spat,Drakklor was taken aback slightly but then growled and stomped all the way across the room fuming.  
  
"WHY DID I HAVE TO CREATE A TEENAGE PHANTOM!?"  
  
Draklor could be heard yelling that from across the lab.Alise cocked an eyebrow in amusement,Seemed that Drakklor's so called creation was not what he intended it to be.  
  
"You know,Dr.Drakklor..You could've just made an adult phantom."  
  
Drakklor turned to face Alise,His face bright red with anger.  
  
"I...Don't need your opinion,Alise!"  
  
Alise just rolled her eyes and went back to typing,Besides.Someone had to be calm around here anyway.  
  
Drakklor grumbled storming back into the room,He grabbed Dark's arm and jammed a small chip under the skin.This should do the trick.  
  
After a few moments,Dark's eyes converted to red...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think Sam..has gone off the deep end?"  
  
Danny asked,He was sitting in the booth of a small slushie shop with his best friend,Tucker.After all there wasn't really any ghosts to fight today.Or atleast not yet.  
  
"I don't know,I've seen her get pissed over something like that before,But not THAT pissed."  
  
Tuck said taking another sip of his cherry-bomb slushie.Danny could only nod..A hint of concern seen hinting in his blue eyes. The door open as the little bell on the door jingled.Danny and Tucker looked up to see a girl -- A blonde haired girl with bluish purple eyes and wearing all black step through the doors.  
  
"Whos that?"  
  
Tucker whispered to Danny,Danny shook his head.  
  
"I Don't know."  
  
A few minutes later as he started to say something else a rift of blue smoke seemed to slither out from his mouth.He smacked his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Oh no..Not now..."  
  
He silently muttered,He looked around the room but there was no sign of any ghosts.Just some random customers and that new girl.  
  
He couldn't exactly tear his eyes away though,There was something strange about her.Something not so normal,Tucker raised an eyebrow at Danny.  
  
"So what? Its just some blonde girl."  
  
Tucker muttered taking a rather large gulp of his slushie.Before long he fell from the booth screaming,Alot of attention washing down on him.  
  
"BRAIN FREEZE!BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!"  
  
Tucker was screaming in agony,Some of the adult customers were chuckling at this.Danny shook his head.  
  
"Theres something familier about her...."  
  
Danny muttered as he snapped back to reality,Staring down at his best friend who was writhering on the floor in agony from a freezing headache.  
  
The Blonde girl,Known as Dark watched the whole display from the shadows.A hint of red tinting her bluish-purple eyes,No signs of emotion ever showing up on her pale face.  
  
"Tucker!Can't you stop that?Alot of people are staring!"  
  
Danny managed to whisper harshly,burning bright red as he slid down into his seat,Almost wishing he could just sink into it forever.  
  
Tucker finally recovered as he climbed back into the booth,And took yet another gulp of his slushie.A few minutes later...  
  
"BRAIN FREEZE!BRAIN FREEZE!BRRRRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIN FRRRREEEEEEEEZZZZZZEEEEEEE!"  
  
Tucker was screaming at the top of his lungs,Danny sighed and picked up the empty cup and started to head for the nearest trash can when he tripped over a booted foot.  
  
Groaning his eyes opened to see a pale hand extended to help him up.  
  
"Um thanks?"  
  
Danny muttered grabbing the hand to pull himself up.He got a glance at the eyes watching him that owned the hand and he yelped jumping backwards,the hand dissapearing into the shadows.  
  
The eyes were a maddening blood-red.  
  
Danny held onto the edge of the counter,His heart pumping wildly.  
  
"I'm Just imagining This...I'm Just imagining this...."  
  
Danny muttered squeezing his eyes shut.He figured if he did that,He could make the red-eyed figure go away.His eyes opened and it was no longer there.Except for a pair of bluish-purple eyes.  
  
Alot of people were watching Danny. Danny flushed bright red again and managed to stumble for the door,Dazed.His mind was spinning.That couldn't of just happened out of nowhere.He knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is perfect,Alise!"  
  
Draklor yelled watching the whole scene on the screen.Alise rolled her eyes sarcastically and went back to sharpening her nails.  
  
"Whats so great about that?"  
  
Alise asked sarcastically,Draklor turned to face her.Angered now.  
  
"I..Didn't Ask your opinion,Alise!" He shouted.  
  
Alise smirked,He was so easy to anger.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well there's Chapter One. n.n I think Draklor is alot like Dr.Drakken(from Kim Possible) but oh well.They're both funny ^_^  
  
Tucker- Thats...FUNNY!? I GOT A BRAIN FREEZE DAMMIT!  
  
Sam- ::anime sweatdrop:: Please stay tuned for Chapter Two.Hopefully Sapphire hasn't killed Tucker by then.  
  
Tucker- ::whispers:: Yeah...I Hope....  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Two: Suspicion 


	3. Suspicion

Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating,I've been having some MAJOR cases of writer's block and on top of that near suicidal depression.  
  
Tucker- -.- Yeah..to bad it didn't come through....  
  
Sam- ::thwaps Tucker on the head:: How can you say that? Depression is a SERIOUS thing!  
  
Tucker- OW! What did I do!?  
  
Danny- ::anime sweatdrop:: Here's Chapter Two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Suspicion  
  
The double doors swung closed as Danny exitted. Tucker sputtered slightly before managing to grab onto the table and pull himself into standing posistion.He looked around.Danny was nowhere to be seen.Tucker frowned.Did his best friend just bale on him? He looked over and seen the pair of bluish-purple eyes and grinned.Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Tucker pulled himself up and walked over to the girl with bluish-purple eyes,A smirk placed on his face as he leaned on the counter.Dark cocked an eyebrow,What was this bozo thinking? Tucker opened his mouth to say something but Dark..obviously annoyed dumped her icee over his head before exitting the shop.  
  
Tucker blinked once,twice before falling to the floor screaming this time because of a head freeze.Some of the adults were now containing their laughter.The cashier just shook his head at the whole display.No wonder those two teens had left,Tucker was making such a scene.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Danny was stumbling down the side-walk,His heart beating harder and harder.What was happening to him and what was coming over him? He wasn't sure but he had to of been imagining those red eyes.He sighed knowing it was all a dream.Just a dream.He looked around,Everything seemed peaceful.No cars on the streets.  
  
'Why am I letting my thoughts wonder!?'  
  
Danny thought harshly but it didn't last long due to something striking him to the ground.His eyes opened to see a phantom girl with dark-blue hair and light blue eyes holding a whip.  
  
'Oh great..another one....'  
  
Danny thought bitterly, As he rose to his feet he instantly changed into a Phantom.  
  
"This is the end,Danny Phantom!"  
  
Dark Phantom growled,Danny raised an eyebrow.So common.Before Dark could react he smashed his fist against her sending her tumbling back into the street.  
  
Growling,Dark Phantom rose to her feet and before Danny could even blink a blur of black and blue struck into him,Sending him spiraling into some nearby bushes.Danny knocked off the slight daze from the impact.  
  
"Just because your a girl doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."  
  
Danny muttered grabbing Dark by the throat and before long slinging her forward,Dark didn't have time to acknowledge this or even escape because before long she met impact with the nearby light pull.Her now motionless form sliding down onto the pavement.  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow and slowly made his way over,Just as he was looming before her,Her eyes snapped open and her hand shot upwards grabbing him.This time bringing his skull down on the pavement.A small sickening crack was heard as Danny fell forward,A bit of blood rushing from his slightly busted skull.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This...Is...PERFECT!"  
  
Draklor's yells could be heard echoing off the walls of the chambed,Alise rolled her eyes flipping her hair behind her shoulders.Was that all he could say anymore? That was ALL he was saying in the past couple of hours.  
  
Muttering she stood up and headed for the lab door,Draklor's gaze now following her.She groaned and turned around meeting his gaze.  
  
"Where are YOU going,Alise?"  
  
Alise growled and just exitted.Draklor's eye began to twitch violently.How dare his assitant defy him of all this!  
  
"You have no right to leave the area.....Alise!"  
  
Draklor yelled ater her even though it was no use.She wasn't bound to come back anytime soon.Draklor shook his head and turned his attention back to the screen watching the whole display over again before cutting it off.  
  
'I really need to train her....'  
  
He thought,He walked over and pressed a rather large button.A few minutes later a blinding white light shown through the lab before Dark was caused to re-appear.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Dark spat,Blood still flecked across her pale skin. Draklor felt like screaming but kept a normal composure as he slowly walked over to Dark.  
  
"I'm going to train you."  
  
was all Draklor said,Before Dark knew anything everything had gone....black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dude,What happened?"  
  
Danny's eyes slowly cracked open..He was still laying on the concrete pavement,Tucker's face looming all to closly.Danny groaned and sat up..Causing Tucker to stumble backwards.  
  
Blood was still splattered on the pavement.  
  
"I....Just got into a fight."  
  
Was all Danny said as he managed to climb to his feet,Knocking some of the dust off.Whatever had happened during the time he was uncontius,He wasn't sure.His eyes scanned the streets relizing that the phantom girl was gone.Well atlest she was.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Tucker and Danny whipped around to see Sam standing there staring at them,Sam was devoid of all emotion.It didn't seem normal.  
  
"Um...Are...YOU ok?"  
  
Danny sputtered,Sam just stared blankly,No emotion ever showing.  
  
"Yes,I am fine."  
  
Sam said almost robotically,Danny then knew something was wrong.Sam never sounded this way before,And it wasn't normal.  
  
This was enough to cause quite enough suspicion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark's eyes opened slowly,A eeriee green glow was illuminating the bleak darkness,She blinked a couple of times for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.Something or someone hovered in the doorway,Draklor.  
  
Dark tried to move but her hands and feet were chained to an autopsy table.What was going to happwn now? She didn't want to know.  
  
Draklor smirked and headed towards a machine,He pressed a button and a rather large blade started to emerge from the metal compartment,Dark then relized what he was about to do but couldn't protest.  
  
Her eyes shut as the pain infotrated her soul,She felt the warm,sticky blood.Her blood flowing down onto the steel floor.Before all she knew,She was engulfed in complete darkness.  
  
The blade still hitting her now useless body.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well theres Chapter Two,Sorry if it sucked.I still don't have many ideas. I'm still not fully all here.  
  
Tucker- -_- Darn and I still wanted to tell it MY style....  
  
Sam- ::rolls eyes:: Like THAT would ever happen...  
  
Tucker- What..Can't a guy have dreams!?  
  
Sam- Cut the drama,Okay,Tucker?  
  
Tucker- ::frowns:: Women are Sooooo Cruel!  
  
Sam- ::rolls eyes::  
  
Sapphire- Erm,Please stay tuned for Chapter Three.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Three: Inner Turmoil 


End file.
